Because Of You
by Mobilebandslash
Summary: Tommy Joe leaves the band after the AMA's. Later on finding out Adam is dating a certain abusive man Drake. Tommy saved Adam, but strange feelings start overwhelming him throughout the tour..Will he control himself? Adommy / Lambliff / Love / ManXman / Rated M for Lemon Content! / Sorry if updates are slow.
1. A Job Please?

**TOMMY:**

I don't know what to fucking do anymore. I might as well just sit in this dingy pathetic place i have to call, my, apartment. Well at least its a roof over my head, for now. I might as well sit here and rot though. Most people are oblivious of my existence, i have no job, hardly any cash, hardly any food and no fucking career! Career, slightly my fault. But still, the band wasn't gonna get anywhere, any they weren't going anywhere far to say the least. I'm probably kicked out next month, i have nothing else. Just my guitar,bass,clothes and tiny body. Im basically a fucking elf. I can't go stay with my mom, she thinks im a fag because i wear eyeliner and creepers. Elevated creepers...i hate my shortness at most times... Im not a fucking fag iv'e banged 6 chicks this year!

But i seriously need to find something to do with my pathetic life. I need to find a new career. That i enjoy. I can't exactly get a job, i have too many tattoos apparently. My poor excuse of a life... I want to be in another band, but a more successful one, and i need to earn money to live.

I walked down the cold Burbank streets, in a pair of black skinny jeans, black and white vampire shirt and my stripey jacket. As well as my not-so-high creepers. Looking around for any job offers, or any auditions or shit. None. I feel so fucking useless right now its unbelievable.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello..?"

"Tommy, it's Alli. Come over ASAP!" She begged down the phone.

"Okay,Okay. Give me 10 minutes"I sighed.

"Kay Kay! Byee!" She squeaked before hanging up.

Allison is one of my bestest and closest friends. And she's an amazing singer, She was on American idol at this year, and she was amazing!

I knocked on Alli's door.

"Heyy!" She giggled hugging me. Allison is so outgoing its unbelievable.

"Hiya" I said softly hugging her back. "You okay? You seem pretty hypo today boo!" I chuckled.

"Yeah i guess you could say that. I got someone you should meet, i know you love music and i know your job/career surfing at the moment. This could be your big-break if your okay with it" She said happily. I was pretty unsure, but oh well. This may be, my big break.

I nodded as she pulled me into her lounge. Where i saw a tall, black haired man. Known as Adam Lambert, he was also on idol. And he has an amazing voice.

"Hey...I saw your cover of Ring Of Fire last night, it was pretty damn awesome. I'm Tommy-Joe by the way" I smiled. I nearly choked, he's so amazing. I held my hand out for a shake. (Not like that you perverts!)

"Hey Tommy, Thank's that really does mean a lot to me. When idol finished, we all got automatically signed to a record label, and i need a band. Well i just need a

bassist now. Are you up for it?" He asked coolly, shaking my hand.

Oh fuck, thank the fucking heavens. This is what i really needed! I nodded frantically.

"Yeah! Hell yeah i'll do it!" I laughed loudly. Allison smiled. "Guys should we order a take-out or something and watch a movie?" Allison asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Adam sighed. Sitting on the sofa. I sat on a chair in the corner.

Adam fiddled with his phone for a few minutes, which gave me a chance to stare at him more than i needed too. He was an interesting looking guy, mysterious blue eyes, a look that could pierce anyone's gaze, and he was quite alright. I'm comfortable with calling another man attractive, i mean, i'm comfortable with my sexuality. I can call another guy attractive, but i wouldn't date one. Plus he was an amazing singer.

He looked up and flashed me a smile. "So what music do ya like?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, i liked so many different types of music and artist's it was just weird.

"Well...I like Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Metallica, Mainly rock and metal music. But occasionally pop and glam-rock too" I sighed. "You?"

"The same as you actually, but i love glam-rock a lot aswell" He laughed. I chuckled. We we're getting to know each other, which was pretty cool. He was really easy to get on with, like, i feel a lot of sympathy for him aswell, after personal photo's of him and an ex boyfriend we're leaked. That's not the nicest way to 'come out of the closet' Nosey bastards should of waited until he was ready to come out to the world.

"Anyway, the me and the band are all meeting up tomorrow, you coming? They'd be stoked to meet you. You got an amazing sense of style from what i see. And Allison said your amazing at bass and guitar. So, you in?" He asked, raising a brow cheekily.

I blushed slightly. "Yeah, im in. Deffo!" I chuckled. Reclining into the leather chair.

"Guys the fucking take out's closed!" Allison groaned, pouting like a small child, this always made me laugh. She sat on the end of the sofa, pouting for another five minutes. I had to try extremely hard not to laugh. It was so funny. Her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face.

We eventually gave up and went out to buy some tacos. [SIDENOTE: Which are amazing]. And we went back to Alli's to watch a horror called 'Panic Button' Which was shit. I fell asleep, unaware that my head was resting on Adam's shoulder. I was down and out.

"Tommy wake up" I heard a voice say. My eyes quickly snapped open.

"You fell asleep, was the movie really that shitty? And you we're sleeping on Adam!" She laughed. Adam chuckled. "At least he didnt dribble all over me, like a lot of other men do" He boasted, chuckling. I chuckled dryly, sitting up and adjusting my position. I don't even know when i sat on the sofa between both Adam and Alli. Strange...

"I better get going..." I groaned. Standing up. "Why?" Allison whined like a child. She's only like this when she want's something, and she clearly wanted me to stay. But i couldn't, i gotta look up some of Adam's music on the internet, so i can learn the bass tabs and shit like that. "Because i gotta go practice" I said firmly but softly. I looked up at Adam, who smiled.

"Fiiiiiiiiine!" Alli moaned. I shook my head and hugged her. "See-yah tomorrow then, Adam" I said happily. "Yeeeaapp" He yelled through the door before i left through it. "Bye guys!" I yelled.

I got into my apartment and sat on the sofa. Thinking about what just happened. Well that was fucking weird. My phone vibrated in my pocket, better not be Alli asking me to go back round, she's so naggy sometimes. Its amusing, i learned to get used to it eventually.

I pulled my phone out, it was from a random number. I read the text. "Hey Tommy, Its Adam. Alli gave me your number. If that's okay with you. See you tomorrow then :] x"

Oh it's only Adam. I saved his number and text back. "Okay, See ya tomorrow then Adam...Hows you? x"

"Im great thanks, you? Cant wait to see how good you are at bass tomorrow! x"

"Im alright thanks :) ^V^ x"

I tossed my phone to the side and picked up my bass. The song 'Fever' Really caught my attention. It's really energetic and looks fun to play. It wasn't really that hard to learn, took me a few minutes to correct my positions on the strings and frets and shit, but yeah, it was really easy. Then i listened to it online and it sound's amazing. Well, if i can stay in his band, it'll be even better, i'll have a career, i'll actually be earning money, and doing something i love.

I grabbed my laptop and surfed through youtube, wow. Adam, Really is a star, i wonder what his hole album is like?

"Adam! x" I text him

"Yes Tommy?x"

"I need your album before everyone else. I strangely learn songs by ear...Can i have it, please? Pretty Please? x" Wow im such a ponce some times, but oh well. I can also be persuasive.

"Yeah Tommy, i'll give it to you tomorrow, okay? Be at the San Diego function hall at noon x" He replied.

Okay. Got that sorted. Hmmm, what now. I stood up and looked through a pile of old dvd's, box sets, and a few video games. I honestly didnt know what to do. I was bored. Very bored. I should get a pet!...Wait...no fuck it, i can't, i can hardly take care of my self, let alone a pet. I could adopt a dog...

I was having mixed thoughts right now. I was lonely, i needed something or someone, to pursue my thoughts. I thought again about earlier, i do admit the movie being extremely shitty. But how i fell asleep on Adam's shoulder was another story. Which i didn't know, i have no idea how it happened. But it did. Well iv'e got fuck all to do, i might as well go to the quiet bar out on the outskirts of L.A and have a whisky. I don't fancy getting drunk, but that bar is my quiet place, hardly anyone goes there. And plus the bar owners daughter, is pretty hot. Although i don't seem to phased in saying that at the moment, why..? Oh fuck it.

I grabbed my keys,phone and iPod. I had quite a nice car, although she did need a new paint job. I had a jet black mustang GT, with the two rear windows tinted. My car, also one of my dearest friends. Well she never complains! Don't judge me...

I got to the bar, it looked pretty empty, there was a few people, and there was...Holy Shit! Since when did Adam come here? What the actual Fuu...CUT MY FUCKING THOUGHTS!

"Bloody hell, fancy seeing you here!" I laughed, sitting on the bar stool next to his. He jumped slightly.

"Hey Tommy, didn't know you came here!" He laughed. "Yeah i do...sometimes. Only now and again, just to chill out. I used to come here to kind of, stare creepily at the Bar owners daughter, but i gave up on my chances with her" I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Can i help you?" The bartender asked.

"Erm, Can i have a jack daniels please?" I asked. "Adam what do you want?" He raised a brow.

"Nah i'll buy my own, my treat." I said, i winked at him. "Okay, can i have a scotch, with ice. Please?" He asked. He seemed to be a little nervous. i wonder why. I handed the bar tender the money and handed Adam his scotch. "Cheers" I said softly, grinning.

I am honestly surprised to see Adam here, i thought he'd be like all the other artists, oh well, most of them. Partying and getting laid by a new person every weekend. I know that sounds harsh, but its pretty much true. "Sooo, Lambert, how ya doing?" I asked cheesily. He giggled a little. "Im fine Tommy, thanks for asking" He sighed. It looked as if something was bothering him. But what...?

I like Adam. I think we'll be really good friends. Best friends! I sound so camp right now its unbelievable. For a gay man, Adam ain't bad, he's not even camp! Wow a straight dude camper than a gay dude...Does that make any sense?...No i didn't think so either...

I got home, and i felt a twinge in my stomach. I felt strange. It was a feeling i hadn't felt before if im honest. Never. Oh well, i better not dwell on it. I got a rehearsal slash meeting tomorrow with Adam and the band. Can't wait!...


	2. Getting Friendly

**ADAM:**

I must admit, Tommy is pretty cute. When he said he only came to the bar to basically drool over the owners daughter, it hurt me a little. I mean, i hardly know him but i like him. Then again, it's kind of obvious he's not gay, and even if he was i wouldnt get the fucking chance anyway.

He's really cute though, cuter than your average guy, He's short and elf like, he had muscly arms which suit him and his range of horror tattoos. Chocolaty brown eyes, which i would stare at all day if i could, but i can't. And His bangs. That unusual punk/rock/cute hairstyle, suits him perfectly. He's basically the definition of perfect. I love his style too, rocker kind of punk, sort of style. Well we got a rehearsal today so, i can see hopefully what Alli ment by him being amazing at bass.

It was nearly noon, i might as well be there early, before everyone else. Its' what nice people do to welcome people into places...'No Adam, its what you do' Fuck off brain, who asked you?

I walked down the sunny streets of san diego, and Tommy was there. Already? He's early. He looked rather nice today, and i guess that giant case is his bass. He had his earphones in, and he was gently headbanging, his bangs swishing. He looked so cute!

I pulled out my phone and text him, he obviously didn't see me.

"Boo! x"

"What? x"

"I see you :] x"

"Where are you?...Oh fuck, i see you now lol! x"

I smiled at Tommy, and he pulled his earphones out. "Hey" He said coolly. "Hey hey"I replied. "So that's your bass im guessing?"

"Nope its my trumpet" He snorted. Oh so he was cute, and sarcastic. "Wheres everyone else?" He asked. He looked a little unpatient. "Well we're here early. Might as well go in and set up.

What song did you look up?" I asked. Unlocking the hall doors. "Fever" He said happily. Fever was probably one of my favorites to record in the studio. Plus Lady Gaga rote it and sat in the studio with me all day. It was awesome.

We set up, and as i finished setting the drum kit up, i glanced over my shoulder to see him, Tommy, He looked so focused. He was tuning his bass, he was very still, i even shouted and it didn't distract him. He started to play fever. The way his black and blonde bangs would occasionally get caught was cute, but he just ignored it and carried on. He's perfect for the band. Just perfect! He stopped playing and noticed me gawking at him. "Wow..." I murmured. He just smiled as if it was the biggest compliment ever. "Hey Adam, is this Tommy?" A familiar bearded man said as he walked in through the doors. Monté, apparently he's one of LA's best guitarists.

"Yeah, um. Monté, Tommy, Tommy,Monté." I said softly motioning towards them. They both started they're own little conversation, and it was pretty chill. "Hey guys!" Cam shouted through the door, as she came in, closing it. Cam, what would i do without her. I've known her for years, she's one of my closest friends, and she's a lesbian. People judge her about her sexuality, as well as me. But we don't give a shit. Cam was my best friend, and she could read me like a book. She always knows whats up with me.

"Hey Cam!" I blurted back, running up to her, giving her a hug. "Guys this is-" "Cam" She said softly. Smiling. "Lets get rollin' then?" I said coolly. "Let's do it!" Tommy giggled. What the fuck? Tommy. Tommy giggles? Holy fuck! That's cute. And strange, for a straight dude. Even a bi dude. Fuck, Adam stop letting your mind drift and let's get on with this rehearsal and break the news to the band.

"What shall we start with?" I asked, raising a brow. Particularly at Tommy. And out the corner of my eye, i could see Cam smirking. She thinks somethings up...

"Fever!" Tommy shouted. He smirked slightly, he looked so sexy when he smirked, it was unbelievable. He's the cute son of satan. Allison told me he was called the devil child by a church...

We went through Fever, Strut, Soaked, Sleepwalker and For your entertainment. Time to break the big news to the band.

"Guys guess what!" I chuckled loudly. Everyone turned to face me. "What?" Monté asked bluntly.

"Well...We're performing the closing act on the AMA'S (American Music Awards)!" I said excitedly. Everyone smiled. Tommy's smile lightened my eyes, im learning more and more about him. Slowly. Through those chocolate transparent, beautiful, eyes. "What we doing on the AMA'S?" Tommy asked cutely. That tone...Was so...So attractive, and it suited him, so much. Adam stop it! Don't fall for another straight guy! Please, brain, shut the fuck up?. "Adam you okay?" Tommy asked, his eyes looking at me curious with worry. I nodded quickly. "Uh yeah, sorry, zoned out for a sec there. Anyway, we're performing the albums signature song, For Your Entertainment." I said happily. I could tell everyone was kinda excited about the AMA'S, I was also nervous, it's my first performance since idol. What if i fuck up?

Ah fuck, Tommy's coming over to hang out tonight. Just great, and hey! He might fall asleep on me again! I looked in the mirror, to make sure i looked casual, but presentable. Then there was a light knock on the door. It was Tommy, judging by how light the knock was. It was Deffinatly Tommy. We'd become really, Really close in the last few months, We're best mates. We can tell each other secrets, hang out. I can act all gay around him and he doesn't give a shit. I'm starting to attach to him. Im really falling for that black and blonde haired devil. "Who is it?" I yelled cheerfully. "Its meee! Put your make up down and come let me in princess!" He snorted. I laughed, he was such a pisstake at the best of times, it was absolutely hilarious.

"Yeah yeah hang on a second elfy" I yelled back sarcastically. I heard a rather pouty "Hmpf!" from behind the door. I knew he was pouting, i bet as soon as i open that door his bottom lip will be dropped into a pout. He was so childish...But still it was funny! I walked to the front door to see the elf pouting, his black-ish-brown fringe hanging limply in his face, covering his right eye. He looked so damn adorable, i want to kiss him but i can't. He's not mine. And never will be. "Hey Tommy" I snorted. "Am i really that short?" He moaned.

"Yes Tommy, Yes you are. But it suits you!" I retorted. He giggled and walked into my house. I closed the door and turned around, he pulled out a few dvd's. "What movie do you like most?" He asked in a low tone, it was a silky, seductive, sexy kind of tone. Tommy's starting to play games with my head. Not on purpose. Because he doesn't know. But i'm starting to fall for this sarcastic, funny, cute, love-able and stylish elf. 'But Adam! He's straight! Don't fall for another straight guy! You saw what happened with Kris! And it would probably happen again!' Brain, not now. Seriously, fuck off? I pushed the thoughts into the back of my mind, until i realized i had zoned out from reality for about five minutes and Tommy was gently waving his hand in front of my face. "Adam!" He shouted. "Fuck! Sorry i zoned out, yeah ermm..." I babbled. There was Halloween (Michael Myers), Not a big horror fan, but Tommy was. There was a Dr. Dolittle film. And...VELVET FUCKING GOLDMINE! FUCK! "Tommy?" I asked. He looked up at me, his brown eyes swimming. "Velvet goldmine" I said cheesily.

"Personal favorite" I chuckled. "Same!" Tommy laughed, passing me the DVD and sitting on the sofa. The AMA'S are getting even closer, Tommy's been amazing, he always gives me advice, and helps me out. We're really close friends, best friends. I hope he thinks of me as his best friend too, i mean, it's impossible to be as close as we are to not be best friends.

We we're halfway through the movie when Tommy sat bolt upright. "Adam, can i ask you a question? Well it's more of asking for advice, but yeah.." He asked softly. I nodded.

"What do you do if you like someone, and you don't know if they like you back, and your too scared to tell them?" He asked, lovely question.

"Well, personally, what i'd do is, i'd tell them, but i'd wait for the right time. For instance, when your alone with that person, or in a place which isn't awkward. But i don't leave it too long, because it hurts. Y'ano. It's not the easiest thing to do, but you gotta do it at the right time." I said softly. Fuck i sounded so camp then...I have the right too!

"Thank's Adam.." Tommy said softly.


	3. The AMA Performance

**TOMMY:**

I was so nervous, i might fuck up majorly and cost Adam the hole performance. I looked in the mirror of my dressing room, i looked pretty damn good tonight, if im honest. I had my netted buckle top on, which i also wore in the music video for 'For Your Entertainment', black skinny jeans (they we're damned tight!), my creepers and a little eyeliner. Tonight was gonna be fucking awesome.

"2 minutes, Lambert crew" The stage director yelled. I looked at myself one more time, i really did look amazing, and i decided to put some glitter in my hair, just to make Adam smile, he loves his glitter. I glanced down, and my skinny jeans we're also, covered in glitter. Oh well. I shook my hair and the glitter just spread, i was a freaking fairy now...Fuck.

Me and the rest of the band scattered quietly but quickly towards the stage. Quietly waiting for our queue, i was so excited but so fucking nervous..I nearly threw up! The dramatic intro started, it wasn't so bad. Adam was seriously killing those vocals, the dancer's we're hot,They were on fucking fire!, the song was raging. It's success after all. The atmosphere was sexy,dangerous loud and seductive, something might go wrong...Or something bad would happen. I quickly waited for Adam to pull my hair, he grabbed my hai-neck-WHAT? My mind filled up with so many thoughts it was unbelievable. So. What...

Did he just Tongue rape me? On live TV? In front of the hole damn world? Yes, i think he did. Rebel. Fuck, Tommy? What am i gonna do...After this, i'm gonna have to leave, and maybe never return! As soon as we'd finished the show, i ran like fuck to my dressing room. I need to calm down. CALM DOWN? HE FUCKING TONGUE RAPED ME ON STAGE! People are gonna freak...They're gonna freak big time...

What'd just happened, scared the living shit out of me. I knew somewhere i was starting to feel for Adam, well the last few months we're pretty amazing, since we we're basically best friends. Did i want more?...I don't know...

I locked the dressing room door and ran to the bathroom. I flushed my face with water to cool me down. Seriously, what the fuck just happened?... I liked it, but it was strange. Fuck, Tommy sort your fucking head out. My hands we're gripping my hair, i stared at the floor for ages, soon enough tears started to form. I hated crying. My black stained tears, formed small puddles on the floor. What am i going to do. I have to quit the band. I have to change my hole fucking identity!...Then...I heard a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door, but i didn't open it. "Who is it?" I yelled. "It's me...Can i talk to you for a second?" Adam asked softly. I huffed silently and unlocked the door, quickly scampering to the corner of the room, turning my back to him and brushing my hair, to make it look like i wasn't ignoring him. I wasn't, i just couldn't face him. The tears, the kiss...The kiss...

"Make it quick because i gotta go" I snapped. I saw him flinch out the corner of my eye. He knew i was mad, but i honestly wasn't...I'm overreacting...

"I didn't mean to go all gay diva out there. Y'ano? I was kind of in the moment, i'm sorry Tommy, i didn't mean to...really-" He didn't finish because i grabbed my things and headed out the door.

"Yeah that's great, bye Adam.." I snapped. As soon as i was out of the building, i ran towards my car, i drove endlessly for hours and hours on end. Until i eventually drove home. I slouched on the sofa and picked up my phone. Missed calls, texts, messages, emails. Fuck this.

Texts off Adam, Monté, Alli, Longineu and Cam. I couldn't face anyone at this point and i threw my phone across the room, smashing it into pieces. It was a shit phone anyway...

I opened up my laptop, and already the kiss was known worldwide. Why Adam? Seriously. Fucking, why? I knew i liked him, in many ways. Just not like that, i'm not gay. I know im not, like, i know i'm short and a little feminine because of the eyeliner and shizz, but yeah. Im completely straight. 'Tommy, shut the fuck up! Your as straight as a fucking circle!' Fuck off brain, since when did i listen to you anyway?...

* * *

I never contacted the band, nor Adam. I moved away, well in with my best friend Mia Tyler. It's been 9 months since the hole AMA incident happened, they've probably forgotten about me, Adam included. Apparently he's part of hollywood's hottest gay couple. Oh fucking well! Wait...Tommy? Is that jealousy. Fuck... i can't be jealous. I mean seriously, how could I, of all people, be jealous, of Drake Labry? HOLY FUCK DRAKE LABRY!Labry is such a prick, he breaks hearts and leaves the poor souls to die.

"MIA!" I yelled. She ran in quickly. "What's wrong Tommy?!" She asked.

" Labry. Lambert? Any of this ring a bell?" I asked. She nodded. "Can't believe Adam chose such a bastard to get with. I mean Drake always breaks hearts, and leaves the poor guys depressed." She said. My mouth turned into an O shape. "What?" She asked in a high pitched tone.

I think i may actually have some sort of feelings for this magnificent confusing man. I need to save his sorry ass before it's too late. But he'll hate me for leaving the band as well... But i need to try. "I'm gonna um..." I murmured "Try and help Adam?"... She smiled said softly. "Go for it, but be careful, Drake play's mind games and is very manipulative." Mia hissed cautiously. I can pay rent on a small apartment for about 3 months. I've got 3 months to get myself together, help Adam, hopefully get back into the band. And earn a living. But Adam's gonna hate me, hate my guts, hate everything to do with me. I don't know if he thought the kiss meant anything. But i did. I felt electricity, chemistry, love, lust and sex. My mind still can't figure all of it out. But soon enough, i hope it fucking will! As i packed my shit up, i ran over to the computer and typed in the AMA performance. I watched it full way through, the performance was actually amazing, considering i didn't fuck up. The kiss...Well...As much as i'd hate to admit it at this point, it did look quite hot. As in. Quite. Hawt... Fucking hell Tommy get your head out of the shed. I had everything i needed, Clothes, Guitar+Bass, Amp, Toiletries, horror movies, hair streightners, eyeliner etc. Everything a man would ever need. 'Re-phrase, Everything you'll ever need' Brain, shut your trap!


	4. You're Back? What Do You Want?

**ADAM:**

I walked through the dark streets, alone. Again. Drake's hurting me, but if i leave him, he said he'll kill me. KILL ME. I'm so scared...

Well im alone now, i can just walk around endlessly until he texts me saying "Get your ass home. NOW". I looked at the floor as i walked, not paying much attention, just letting the soft and subtle breeze wash through my hair. I might go sit in the park and chill out. Just me, on my own. Thinking about what's gonna happen next.

I walked through the park gates, it was nearly black outside, but the dimly lit lights lit my path up. It's kind of romantic. But i have no one to actually share a proper romance with. I could tell i wasn't concentrating because i walked into someone. Not something. Someone.

"Hey watch i-..."I trailed off. The man was short, muscular, and very fucking familiar. "Adam." He said sternly. No. It can't be. Tommy?

"Tommy?" I said confused, looking at him. His black bangs we're now bleached blonde, he was slightly paler and looked quite fragile now.

"I need to say something" He said. "Well i don't want to hear it!" I snapped. I went to walk away from him until i felt him grab my arm. Fuck he's gotten stronger.

I scowled at him. "Talk." I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Adam, you have no fucking idea right? I know what's going on. Drake. Me and Mia know him. He's a total prick, you don't know what you've got yourself into Adam" He said. I froze. Fucking hell...

"I love him! He's amazing...and a-and h-he's unders-st-anding a-and..." My stuttering was cut off.

"And a total dick! Adam, im not that stupid. And you know that. I know he's hurting you. I can see it in the way you move, talk and your expressions. And the bruises on your arm aren't well hidden, so that also gave it away. Adam, he's going to mess you up!" I exclaimed.

As much as i couldn't stand him at this moment, he was right, i nodded sadly, i had to agree.

"If i leave him, he said he'll kill me!" I cried. All of a sudden, Tommy wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Over. My. Dead. Body. Listen Adam, i'm sorry for everything as well, i couldn't think straight. I needed to get away, i'm truly sorry. Please forgive me. And Drake won't hurt you anymore..." He said softly. "I'm glad i got my best friend back..." I said softly. Hugging him back. Tommy wants to save me?

"Take me to Drake. Iv'e got a plan..." He whispered. I looked at him worriedly. "Don't kill him!" I hissed. He chuckled. "I'm not gonna kill him" He sighed.

The drive to my, yes the house was actually mine until Drake intruded my life, was short lived. He got out of the car. I stood outside the front door, and Tommy opened the door. "ADAM? Is that you?!" Drake yelled. "Yeah, it's me. Babe." Tommy hissed. I always forgot how good his impersonations of me were. I crept in behind him. "Come here" Drake demanded. He was in the bedroom and i knew what he wanted. Tommy nodded at me. I got confused, but Tommy was up to something. I walked into the bedroom, and Drake instantly pinned me down. His back was turned. Out of the corner of my eye, i could see Tommy, silently creeping into the bedroom. What's he doing. Tommy stood straight.

"Let. Him Go." He hissed. Drakes head shot back and he got up. But he had me by the wrist. "And why would i do that?" Drake said patronizingly. Tommy smiled. "Because i said so. And you will." Tommy hissed. Drakes brow raised. Although Tommy was short, he was an amazing bodyguard. "And if i don't?" Drake asked. Tommy smiled. Tommy pulled out a couple of photo's. Of Drake and an ex. Drake immediately dropped my wrist and gasped. "GET RID OF THOSE!" He shouted. Tommy shook his head. "I know it was you who posted those photo's during idol. Karmas a bitch" Tommy chuckled dryly. I heard Drake growl. And he launched at Tommy. Tommy didn't move, but just raised his arm, in defense and Drake stopped. Tommy barely moved, he wasn't scared, nor phased. "Like i said, Karma's a bitch. Now your Karma's bitch. You just got fucked over by Karma" Tommy dry chuckled I heard Drake groan. He knew he'd be fucked if he didn't let me go. "Out. Now. You have five minutes to pack your shit up and leave, anything thats left will be burnt, guaranteed." Tommy hissed, venom dripping from his voice. I'd never seen the elf so serious before...Why does he want to help me all of a sudden? Is he sorry for what he did? 'For what he did? No that was your fault..' Brain, please, shut the fuck up. Drake shuffled back and forth, grabbing his possessions, well Tommy had no idea what'd happened over the last few months, but im glad its all over.

The door slammed shut and i was beyond shock. "How..?" Was all i could get out. He smiled and chuckled lightly. "Mia told me everything...And i got really worried about you. Listen, im sorry for being a total dick at the AMA'S, my brain couldn't take it." He said softly. He was looking at the floor, his bangs hanging limply in his eyes. "Tommy it's fine, forget it. Thank you so much for saving me, we buds?" I asked raising a brow. His face lit up, and his eyes we're on fire, i could see his blush but he obviously didn't care. I went to shake his hand but instead he hugged me. He's changed a lot, but in a good way.

"Adam..?" Tommy asked. " I looked down at him, literally. He's that short...but it's cute. I nodded "Yes Tommy?" I asked. "Do you still need a bassist? Like if you don't, you don't. But if you do, im free. I'm dying for a job and career and i really miss working for you" He sighed. I smirked. "Yeah, sure you can" I said happily. "You do know, we're touring soon, starting next month? You'll need to learn the hole album including bonus songs" I said firmly. He smiled. "Yeah i can do that, not too hard i guess..." He said softly. I smiled, i wonder how long he's been back down here, it's obvious he was out of town, His house was sold and everything was gone! "Where you staying then?" I asked, wondering down the hall into my lounge. He sighed and sat opposite me. "Small motel by the auditorium theatre. Its all i can pay for at the moment" He sighed. That motel is tiny, and its fucking disgusting, how was he living there?! My brain lingered for a few minutes. "Your staying with me, i have a spare room down the hall, to the left. I can't let you stay in that motel its fucking disgraceful! I'll drive you to the motel and you pack your things. No hesitating" I said firmly, helping him stand up. His eyes went a little wide but then adjusted back to normal again. He just nodded, speechless.

As we drove towards the motel, i could see Tommy smiling lightly out of the corner of my eye. The radio came on and 'Enter Sandman' By Metallica came on. Now i always knew that Tommy loved Metallica, he was head banging and singing, he's not a bad singer if im honest. He looked so adorable. As we pulled up Tommy pointed at one of the doors on the Motel, indicating that's where he was staying. "I'll be back in a minute" He said. "I'll help if you want?" I offered. He smiled lightly. "Okay Then" He sighed, opening the door.

Fuck, this place was tiny, absolutely tiny! "Honestly Tommy? I know your an elf and shit, but this place is smaller than the yearly Santa's grotto at Wal-Mart!" I exclaimed. I heard him chuckle as he gathered his bags, cases & Whatever else he needed. "Thanks so much Adam, this means a lot to me" He thanked me softly, smiling. His eyes we're gleaming. He looked so adorable right now...


	5. Let's get Moving!

***4 months into the Glam Nation Tour***

**Tommy's POV.**

Okay, so this was fucking fantastic, and seriously annoying, at the same time. I just can't register half the stuff that's going on. Everyone's having a good time, although we do bicker and bitch with each other sometimes. Well you don't know how small this shed on wheels is do ya?

I sat on the sofa, sprawled out, with my headphones in. Blasting Manson. Monté and Isaac we're at the table, playing some sort of game, they'd argue every 10 minutes though, which was funny. Cam was reading a book, tucked up in the corner of the room in a small plush chair. Adam, i have no idea we'r- oh he's there. Adam's just had a shower by the looks of it, his hair was wet and sticking out in all directions. It looked kinda hot. *OKAY TOMMY SHUT THE FUCK UP IT DOESN'T LOOK HOT*. I have no idea what's been running through my mind these last few months, its all been a bit of a blur. I mean i basically saved Adam, im surprised he let me back in the band, i thought he'd never forgive me. But i guess i thought wrong then... Sasha and Taylor we're sat up front, Terrance was asleep on his bunk in the corner, and Brooke was also minding her own business, plugged into her Ipod. "We're just coming into Calais, we'll be stopping here tonight then sailing over to Dover tomorrow afternoon, then heading to London" The bus driver announced rather loudly. Adam's face lit up in excitement. I ran my fingers through my hair and plucked out both of my earphones. I yawned and stretched, i have know idea how long i'd been laying in the sofa for, but fuck it. Damn im hungry... "Guys what time we getting food?" I moaned. "In about half an hour Tommy" Adam said coolly. I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds, already feeling the migraine coming onto me, haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon because i refused to eat airport food, guys that shit is nasty, believe me!... I heard Isaac groan as he got up from the table. "Yo Tommy, you alright?" He asked. I looked up at him and glared a little, not my fault. I just felt like total shit. I just shook my head a little and tried to stand up.

Oooh theres fuck all in the fridge... "Who's on shopping duty today...?" I moaned. "You and Adam!" Brooke yelled. Cam rose from her book and smiled lightly. "While i return to reality..." She murmured lightly. "Hey Cam" I said lightly, putting on my leather jacket.

"Come on then princess" I chuckled at Adam. He laughed back. I can call Adam random shit, he doesn't care, but eventually he'll find something better to call me..then vice verca. The superstore was only a few yards from where the bus had parked, so not far.

We walked into the superstore, and Bam! 2 young girls, teenagers, recognized us instantly.

"Oh my God y-your A-Adam L-Lamb-ub-bert" The Blonde girl stuttered in a French accent. He just smiled.

"Tommy!" The other girl giggled. I smiled lightly. "Hey how are ya?" I asked politely. She blushed hugely. I like how touched the fans get when you speak to them, its like a cure for fangirlism.

After 5 minutes of talking with the 2 girls, we walked around the store, filling the cart with various groceries that we needed.

"ADAM!" I yelled. He jumped and looked worried. "What? Tommy? Are you alright?!" He asked concerned. I caught my breathe and saw they sold tacos. I pointed at the tacos and Adam gave me a strange look. "How many tacos do you need to fucking live?" He chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed 3 packs.

We were in the store a good half hour before we headed back to the bus. Apparently we're going to a french restaurant, i love french food! After the queue to the bathroom, i sorted my appearance out. I looked alright, Motley Crew, black skinnies, my not-so-high creepers. I had a thin amount of eyeliner on, and i straightened my hair. So yeah, i look quite alright.

* * *

We made our way to the restaurant...And by fucking christ it was fancy! A waitress showed us to our rather large table. Well yeah there was Me, Adam, Isaac, Cam, Monte, Terrance, Taylor, Brooke, and Sasha. I sat down, i didn't feel the need to talk to anyone, and i would just sound really awkward if i'd just try and make conversation, so i'll just sit there and be quiet, its what i do best. Im better at being quiet than bass and guitar...

"Tommy you okay?" Adam asked, sitting opposite me. I looked up into those blue orbs. I nodded, after a little hesitation. And now he knew something was up. I just stared at the floor. I think im turning bi-polar. I don't know what to think. Maybe im bi-sexual? I don't fucking know, but what i do know even if i was bi, it'd be pussy for me, cock isn't the most appealing thing to have rammed up your ass by some of the comments you hear in some of the gay-bars. (Yes i've been to a gay bar with Adam because he was to scared to go on his own. No i didn't get laid perverts! Fuck you and your dirty thoughts!). My mind started to drift...

_His lips placed on mine, dancing, clothes peeling off slowly. He moaned as i ran my fingers through his black-silk-lacy hair. His tongue graced my bottom lip before battling with mine. I moaned. He ran his cold fingers up my back, making me shiver, and moan into the kiss. "Tommy.." He moaned. _

_"Tommy.." He moaned again, i wasn't even making an effort, i wasn't doing anything, Hes just moaning my name...such a blissful sound..._

_"Tommy" He moaned...but he, turned into a she?..How did his voice turn so feminine?.._

"Tommy!"

"Shitt!...What?!" I groaned. Cam was calling me. "Tommy whats up?!" She asked."Nothing...just spaced out..." I lied. I shook my head a little. What the fuck just happened..? Did i just have a..a gay dream? About Adam?..About Me and Adam? No i fucking didn-...Yes..i did...Fuck. Okay now im gonna start to question my sexuality a bit more...I looked up. Adam was sat opposite me, fidgeting with his nails. Wait...What's that..?

"I'll be back in a minute...um..i need to go to the bathroom" I murmured. Okay something was wrong, i ran to the bathroom. Plus i really needed to take a piss anyway...I unzipped my jeans and whipped my dick out. (Not in that way perves..) Only to realize i had a half hard-on.. Fucking hell... I finished up and washed my hands...Hoping to god that it wasnt noticable. (Not that im religious or anything...)i tied my leather jacket around my waist, just in case, it was pretty hot anyway. I walked back to the table and sat down. Cam was giving me suspicious looks. She knew there was definatley something up.

"Hey Adam" I blurted. He looked up at me and smiled. His smile is so cute..awww..FUCK TOMMY SHUT UP...

"Yes Kitty?" He giggled. Thats my nickname, he calls me Pretty Kitty, and i call him Babyboy. Friends...I wish we we're more than- Okay i need to see a specialist...Cam...

"We'res our next show?" I asked. He smiled. "London, England!" He chuckled. "Oh lovely dear, crumpets for all!" I said trying to imitate a posh British accent. Everyone laughed, at least it wasn't as awkward now...

* * *

I laid on my bunk in the bus, and just stared at the ceiling. What the fuck happened in there?...What is wrong with me. Is this really happening? Am i actually having to re-think my hole sexuality. I mean, there were a few cute boys when i was in school...but...Oh fuck i have to re-think everything... I can't be...i really can't be...I can't be homosexual...Is that even possible for me?...Nobody can know... People will take the piss out of me... I'll be called things like 'assfucker, queer, gaylord, homo-cunt' and other various homo-insults. I fucking hate life more now... And what's worse is that i'm falling for my gay boss... what do i do...

"Hey" Cam said softly, sitting on the end of my bunk. I sat up and sighed. "Hi Cam" I replied. She shook her head. "Tell me" She said sternly. I looked at her, trying to look confused but she wasn't buying it, not one bit...fuck... "Tell you w-what..?" I murmured. She frowned. "Restaurant" She gave me a one word answer and looked me in the eye. Cam's like mother-bear, she always knows when somethings wrong. "What a-about it?" I started to stutter. She frowned again, im scared, i don't know what she'll think... "Why'd you space out for so long? Me and Adam got really worried..What's up? What's on your mind Tommy?" She asked. I sighed, i felt tears welling up. I hate crying, but Cam's one of the only people who've seen me cry. I felt a tear make way down my cheek. She came up and sat next to me, with her arm around my shoulder. "Shhh Tommy.." She comforted me. "Promise you won't tell anyone" I whispered. She nodded. "I Won't tell a soul" She whispered. "I-I think i-i might b-be g-g-.." I started but she cut me off. "Tommy honey, your stuttering, calm down." She hushed me once more... "I think i m-might b-be gay" I whispered, trying not to cry. "Why're you ashamed of thinking that Tommy?" She asked. I looked up at her. "B-because i like someone.." I confessed. "Adam" She said. She was right. But Adam was my best friend, i couldn't do this to him, it would be so awkward...

I just nodded. She hugged me tighter. "I won't tell a soul, but when the time is right for you, you'll have to tell him, yourself" She said. As sad as it was, she was right. I nodded. "I-i know..." I sighed. I feel a little more cheered up now.. Iv'e only told one person, its taken a bit of weight off my shoulders. But still... I'll have to tell Adam... I don't know how or when... Its a bit like losing your virginity, to be honest. It's like, you don't know how it'll happen, or when...I should really shut up...


	6. So i can't know?

**ADAM'S POV**

Iv'e had an exceptionally good night, but Tommy's worrying me. Cam disappeared about half hour ago, probably to go check if he's alright. Maybe i should? I walked passed his bunk, he had his curtain over, i'll just wait. I narrowly listened. Now i feel bad...

"You'll have to tell him when the time is right for you though Tommy" Cam said. "I know.." He sighed. I feel really bad, listening to a conversation that didn't even concern me. I feel rude. I saw the curtain twitch, Cam was getting up, i started to walk away so it'd look like i was walking passed.

"Oh Hey Adam" Cam said softly. I smiled "Heeey".

"Hiya" Tommy said softly. I smiled back at him too. "Hey hey, you alright? Wanna talk?" I asked. He smiled, but shook his head. "Yeah im fine thanks Adam, no need" He said softly. What a bummer, and he's bullshitting, he's not fine, he's been crying...I really want to know whats up... Cam walked back towards the front of the bus. I sat on the edge of Tommy's bed.

"Your quiet" I said softly. He gave a look of horror. Seriously what is up with him? He's scaring the living shit out of me..

"Yeah...i guess i am quiet.." He murmured. He looked so kissable at this moment...but i gotta leave the 'Adommy Antics' until tomorrow night on stage... I don't know about Tommy, but during fever, every god damned time the kisses get hotter...Amsterdam was fun..but we were all high as fuck so...

"What's wrong?" I asked. Looking into those beautiful brown orbs. He looked up at me. "Nothing.." Was all he said.

"Tommy, I know there's something wrong, will you please tell me?" I pleaded. "Well there is something, but i can't. Not yet. I just.." He trailed off.

"Tommy it helps if you tell people, i mean, im all ears. It hurts me to see people sad.." I sighed. "I'll tell you when im ready" he said softly. smiling lightly. "Promise?" I said childishly. He nodded "Promise.".

I squeezed his small hand. "Im always here for you Tommy, don't forget that, ever" I said getting up. "I won't" He said softly. Smiling at me. I walked to my bunk, it was late. It started to rain outside, European weather, different in every country...

* * *

I woke up to light footsteps. I knew exactly who it was. I peeked out of my bunk, to see Tommy pacing back and forth in the lounge area of the bus. What's up with him? A very loud crack of thunder shook the bus violently. I saw Tommy hit the floor instantly. He curled up into a ball and he was shaking like mad. He's like a kitten.. I got up carefully, trying not to hit my head on Isaac's bunk above mine..

I walked over to Tommy and knelt down. "Tommy" I whispered, putting my hand on his arm. His head emerged from under his arm.

"Tommy what's wrong?" He looked terrified. "i-i-i..." He stuttered, another clash of thunder rocked the bus and he jumped. "Thunder?"

"Lightning...both..Im fucking terrified.." He said nervously. "Awwh kitty, don't worry" I said softly. I shuffled over to him and put my arm over his shoulder. He looked so vulnerable, i just wanted to scoop him up and cuddle him forever. I started to hum Whataya Want From me softly...and he fell asleep on me, on the lounge floor...

***Guys Sorry this chapter is so short, the story is mainly based around Tommy. But im making sure Adam gets his own. **

**LibbyOoO3 x**


	7. I don't think i can take it

**TOMMYS POV**

Okay, we're in London. Fuck Yeah! This is gonna be awesome. I walked around central London with Cam and Isaac, going into various shops. Bloody hell they're creepers are amazing. I bough 3 pairs, i may be a male, but i like my shoes...creepers to be exact!

And they're 'Breakfast bap' Oh my fuck, its amazing, heaven in a roll...i could eat them for the rest of my life if i could! "Come on. We gotta head to the...O2 i think it's called" Cam said, pulling out her phone.

"The O2 Arena, to be exact" Isaac said, imitating a very fucked up british accent. We caught a cab to the O2, And to my surprise, the cab driver was a glambert too, And she knew exactly who i was.

"Tommy Joe Ratliff! Camila Grey! Isaac Carpenter!" She squealed. We chuckled as we loaded into the cab. "O2?" She asked as soon as we closed the door. Cam nodded. "How'd ya guess?" Isaac retorted. She pulled out a ticket from her pocket and smiled.

"Hey Tommy" She said coolly, i knew exactly what would be next. "Hey" Was all i said. "How's Adam, specifically both of you?" She asked cheesily. I shook my head. "Adam's great" I said softly. "Everyone says your dating, apparently" The cab driver said. I shook my head once again. "Nah, we're not dating. Im straight" I chuckled. Yes Tommy, as straight as a fucking circle. I saw Cam out of the corner of my eye, raising her brow at me...Damn...

I sighed. We pulled up outside the O2. "Thanks for the ride" Isaac said, kissing her hand. He's such a sap!

"Hey what's your name?" I asked. "Lorraine" She replied. I nodded and smiled. "I'll remember that.. I'll give you a shoutout tonight" I said softly. British people are so cute and nosey at the same time, but i love it!

* * *

Oh great, i have to share a dressing room, With Adam. How lovely...FUCKING AWKWARD!.. Potty-mouthed mind... I was there early though, so i had time to get ready before anything got awkward. I was so bored right now... Luckily fans weren't aloud out in the arena yet... I walked onto the stage and tuned my basses, too make sure there fine for tonight. No one was out here... I wonder why Adam likes strutting his stuff so much. I looked around once more. All clear. I paced back and forth the stage, adding a little bounce to my walk, i eventually started strutting, not in an extremely feminine way, but similar to Adam's. I had my headphones in. For Your Entertainment came on. I strutted around the stage some more, mouthing the words. I was in my own world at this point, and i didn't really give a shit.I don't know how long i was doing it for. But someone stopped me. I felt a hand pull one of my headphones out. "If you're gonna strut, do it right!" The voice chuckled. Oh! It's Adam, because thats not awkward at all! "Oh seriously!" I snorted Adam started strutting around the stage, and eventually we strutted parallel. "You're finally turning over to the gay side" He laughed. That hit me like a ton of bricks. "Of course not!" I snorted.

That was fun...

Back in the dressing rooms, i finished up by adding a little more eye shadow. "Showtime in 10" Adam said coolly. I started to get nervous. Why?...

Me and the band walked onto stage into our positions. Tonight should be good. I sang along to all the songs as we went through...But as i started plucking that familiar tune, my palms got sweaty. I gripped the bass way more than i needed too. The strings we're weakly shocking me through the electricity of the amp, was i really pressing them down that hard? I started to shake, and i broke into a cold sweat, i became so nervous...My feelings we're getting the better of me. No. NO. I saw Cam eyeing me from the corner of the stage, what am i gonna do...

"There he goes my baby walks so slow.." He started the first line, walking towards me, i responded, i was shaking even more, but not violently...not yet...

"SEXUAL tic tac toe.." i got more and more nervous, i could feel the cold sweat rolling down my face. All of as sudden i started to see a little worry in Adam's eyes... He leaned in to kiss me, as he'd normally do, but this time i didn't respond. He looked a little confused, luckily he won't dwell on it...I hope. As i went back to my place, i quickly placed my bass on the rack and ran off stage.

I ran down the several corridors, looking for mine and Adams dressing room. I wonder if he'd noticed i was gone yet. Probably not... I got into the dressing room, and curled up behind the table and cried. I cried all my feelings, i shook violently, my eyeliner was everywhere... Another half hour of crying went by, and i could hear the band intro over the speakers.. "And on t-the bass...Where's Tommy?" He said over the mic, he sounded confused, very confused. Then again he probably didn't care. Its not like he loved me or anything anyway... I couldn't stop crying...

I heard a light knock at the door, but i stayed quiet, and silently sobbed, my knees tucked up to my chest, arms resting on the top, my head buried under my arms. Just crying.

"Tommy are you in there?" Adam yelled, it sounded slightly muffled through the door, but it was understandable. I heard the door click open...

"Oh fuck, God, Tommy there you are! What happened? I thought you'd got hit by a bus or something!" He exclaimed kneeling by me. But i didn't dare move, i stayed tucked up, i continued to sob... I felt his strong warm hand on my shoulder blade. "Tommy? Tommy what's wrong?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"Tommy, i know theres something up, please tell me" He pleaded. I lifted my head. "Its n-n-nothing" I lied. He didn't look convinced. "Tommy" He said.

"I'll tell you when i-im ready Adam, i p-promised you, i promise i will tell you when i-im ready...o-ok-kay?" I managed to choke out, my voice kept cracking. I was an emotional reck...

"Tommy, im just really worried about you, ya know? That's what friends are for... Like, but if we we're a couple, it'd be different, we wouldn't be able to hide from each other long enough to know something's wrong. But we'd probably never date anyway, even if you we're gay, it'd just be awkward... Like you said, you're the straight version of me" Adam said softly, but it felt like an insult, it shattered my heart into many many tiny little shards... that hurt.

"y-yeah" I choked out. He smiled lightly, helping me up to my feet. I looked in the mirror, i looked like shit. "Fuck.." I groaned, looking at my reflection once more. I went to the bathroom and washed all my make-up off. My mind was dwelling on what he'd said to me, i just felt like dying...

Now Cam knows, im worried. I know she won't pressure me to tell anyone...but she's always right...


	8. You're Not Yourself

**ADAM'S POV**

Tommy's got me really worried, he's not telling me anything. He dropped out half way through the show, which was totally unlike him, but i found him in the dressing room bawling his eyes out. He said he'd tell me when he's ready, but will he? I wonder if he trust's me... Well we're best friends, he should trust me, i mean, i trust that short little blonde elf with my life, but why won't he talk to anyone...

We sat in the back of the limo, his head resting on my shoulder, he was sleeping... Didn't he sleep much last night? As we pulled up outside the hotel, i shook him lightly.

"Glitterbaby wake up" I said softly. "Morning beautiful" He said, he's such a joker. I chuckled, helping him up and out of the limo, he stretched and grabbed his suitcase. We walked to the front desk, the band walked in first, so it'd make me less recognizable... Luckily the hotel lobby was nearly empty.

"Lambert?" The hostess said politely behind the desk. I nodded. "4 rooms, yes?" She asked. I agree'd, luckily this is a luxury hotel, 2 double beds in each room...

I saw Monte and Isaac buddy up, and taylor and terrance buddied up. Not a problem, i'll just buddy up with Tommy, he doesn't mind, we've buddied up before, but im still worried about him... "Looks like me and you sharing a room then" I said softly nudging him... He's spacing out a lot too...i wonder why?...

"Yeah, okay dude" He replied, smiling lightly.

We got up to our rooms which we're on the top floor (High Class). Fucking hell London hotels are posh! "MINE!" Tommy yelled, before jumping onto the bed closest to the window. "Childish much?" I chuckled. He raised his brow a little. "Oh so you wanna see childish me now eh?" He said sarcastically. I nodded, he was such a child sometimes though. He ran over to me with a pillow and pinned me to the floor...Even for an elf..he's strong. "mwahahaha" He giggled like a child, hitting me softly on the head with the pillow, luckily i had no make-up on, white pillow with black eyeliner stripes isnt a good interior look, i would know...

"Tommy stop!" I laughed. He just stopped and stared at me for a few seconds before smirking. "And why would i do that?" He joked. "Cos i'll just do this!" I laughed, before rolling over and pinning him down... "Now who's boss?" I laughed. "Damn it Lambert" He sighed in defeat. I just laughed at him, he looked so helpless...Underneath me... I got up and helped the blonde up to his feet. "I'll get you for that" He cursed jokingly. I just laughed at him. "Yeah right, okay" I replied sarcastically. I showered in the dressing rooms, but i guess he didn't... "Takin a shower" He said coolly, heading towards the bathroom, i nodded. I put my pajamas on and sat on my bed covers, leaning on the headboard, scrolling through twitter. I heard the bathroom door click open, then shut, too see Tommy, just wearing comic book-silk-pajama pants. No shirt. He was hot...His flat, toned stomach, his muscly upper structure, his arms, his abs, they we're perfect. I was just glancing slightly over my phone. "Hey smelly" I laughed. "Hey shut it" He laughed. He walked over to his bed and snuggled up under neath the covers, why was he so cold? "Tommy?" I asked, sitting up a bit more. He nodded. "What happened during fever? Y'ano? Im not gonna pester you about it, i was just wondering, it was totally unlike you, if you get what i mean, and...Oh i'll just shut up, night Tommy" He looked at me strangely for a second. "Night Adam.." He said softly.

* * *

_I went over to shut the curtains, walking around Tommy's bed. Trying not to wake him. I heard some shuffling about. I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I turned around, and he forcefully placed his lips onto mine, this was dirty. Why was he doing this? But i liked it..._

_Then he pulled back... I looked at him wide-eyed. "in return for fever..?" He mumbled. "Silly boy" I laughed. I climbed on top of the smaller man, our clothes peeling off. "You're so pretty" I whispered into his ear. I flicked his nipple ring with my tongue, his back arched and he was pressed even closer to me..._

_One of my hand's we're tangling in his hair, and i was petting his member with the other, those moans, those sexy plus beautiful moans he was making.. Those brown eye's turned black with lust...He looked so hot... "Adam.." He moaned. "Adam!" He moaned again, getting louder. "Adam wake up!" Why would he moan that._

"Adam wake up!" Tommy yelled. I shot up quickly. "Shit.." I groaned. He smiled at me. "We're gonna be late, hurry up and get ready" He said softly. I nodded. I ran to my suitcase and picked my QUEEN shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, my black military style boots and my leather jacket. Not too snazzy today, Just going to the bus to head to Birmingham...

As we piled into the back of the bus, everyone made sure they had something to occupy themselves for the next 3 and a half hours. I sat on the sofa, messing with my phone. I had nothing better to do...But my mind started to linger on the dream i had last night...It was hot...But it was wrong. I can't let myself fall for a straight guy, i mean Tommy would be perfect if he was gay. But he's not...

Tommy was laying on his bunk, with his headphones in... his music was rather loud, he was listening to 'For Your Entertainment' I thought he hated that tune?.. I walked over to Tommy and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and pulled a headphone out. "Yeah?" He asked.  
"Thought you hated that song?" I asked mischievously raising a brow at him. "I like the beat" He said. I just laughed. I saw Cam giving Tommy a strange look, what did she know that i didn't?...

We pulled up at the venue in Birmingham after the most boring 3 hours drive ever... "Okay we gotta sound check" I said loudly. We started the sound check smoothly, going through each song, the interlude's and the band solo's. "What are you gonna do as an encore, pre-caution" Monte said. "Sleepwalker, if thats okay" I said coolly, he nodded and picked up his guitar...


	9. Sleepwalker

**TOMMY'S POV**

"Sleepwalker, if that's okay" Adam replied to Monte.

My heart dropped, that song has so much feeling... one lyric lingered my mind.. _'You're everything that i want, but you don't want me..'_

Thats right...that's true...He's everything i want now...But he doesn't want me...But he doesn't know... As i started plucking the strings going through sleepwalker, tears started to roll down my cheeks, and land on my bass...the tears fell to my bass...and rolled down and dropped to the floor... I tilted my head as i played, to hide my face...to hide me tears..to hide my hurt...to hide my heart...to hide the truth... I sang along quietly, my words shaking, i sobbed silently, but i continued to play, i don't wanna let Adam down. I looked up at Cam, she had worry in her eyes, she mouthed "are you okay?" too me. I shook my head, and continued to play until the end. I put my bass down and fell to my knees. My hands in my hair, nailing my scalp in distress. I don't know what's happening anymore...everything's a blur. Cam knelt down by me. "Tommy, what's the matter? She asked. I just shook my head and groaned. "You're feelings are getting to you...Tommy you need to spill to Adam soon or-.." She stopped, luckily her voice was lower than a whisper.

"Tommy?" Adam said softly, i looked up at him. Teary eyed, stressed...My feelings are getting to me...Cam's always right...She is basically Mother-Bear. "Tommy please tell me what's wrong, i'm really worried about you, i'm starting to think you don't trust me..." He trailed off.

"N-no Adam..Y-you dont unders-stand.. I do trust you...B-but i can-c-can't tell you...Not yet..I-it will r-ruin everything!" I sobbed, he gave me a confused look. "Tommy i'm your best friend, and the Band is family, what you say won't ruin everything, we'll love you no matter what, even if you've killed someone, we'll love you no matter what shape, size or sexuality, we're you're family too in a way" Adam said softly, squeezing my shoulder. 'But Adam, it will ruin everything, i'm in love, with you...'

I just nodded. "I'm gonna umm...go g-get ready..." I mumbled, luckily we all had our own dressing rooms. I grabbed my ipod, and sunk one of the earphones into my hear, with my head piece in the other. I know the order of the songs, interludes and band solo's. So im sorted...

I lounged in my dressing room for another 10 minutes, until the tannoy across the speakers came over, showtime...

I tried to push my thoughts to the back of my head for this show, just to impress the crowd, and make a failing attempt to Cam showing my feeling's weren't getting to me. Fever came...

Adam sand the first few words, i responded with him, he walked towards me, i walked towards him. This time, i let him kiss me, just so i could kiss him back. My feelings we're gonna go hay-wire, but right now, his kisses we're what i needed. He kissed me earlier than he normally does, which means longer kiss. His tongue quickly wrestled with mine, i ran my hand to his head and tangled his hair, before letting go. The kiss ended with a loud, audible pop. I just smirked at him and he mouthed 'Hawt' at me. Ha, sucker...

* * *

The show ended, it was fun...I want to kiss Adam again, and again. It's more of a need than a want...but still...He taste's fantastic, he's amazing...But he'll never be mine, and i can't face the fact that it's true... We all headed to the bus. We have 2 days off, yay...

"Hey Tommy, we're all going to a club later, you up for it?" Adam asked. I'm not much of a partier, or clubber. So i didn't want too go.

"Sound's great Adam, but i'm not a club person, i'll stay here and keep an eye on the bus" I said, making up a poor excuse.  
"Whatever you say then Glitterbaby" He said softly. I gave a smile, before returning to my bunk. My bunk is probably my grave, the amount of heartache im getting is probably gonna kill me...

After 2 lonely hours alone on the bus, i plucked out my earphones, and went to the bathroom, i still had thick eyeliner on, so i washed most of it off, just leaving a little bit on. I pulled my striped jacket off and put it on the floor. I need something to calm my stress...I need it fast. A went rifling through the cabinet, until i found a razor. Somehow i managed to prize out one of the blades. I sighed heavily and sat on the floor, dragging the blade along my pale wrist. I did it again, and again, and soon there was about 7 or 8 fresh cuts, bleeding, on my wrist. The relief spilled over me first, but then the guilt hit my like a ton of bricks. I put the razor back in the cabinet, right at the back. But i put the blade in my wallet, just in case... After a while, i cleaned my blood dripping wrist up. although it still bled slightly, i didn't care, much like Adam didn't care about me. I laid on the bathroom floor, my jacket had blood splatters on it, and there was blood on the floor, but i still didnt care.

I heard the band coming back into the bus... I mainly heard Adam.

"Oh Cam, he was amazing! He was so nice, and he's so handsome, and he's so charming!" Adam chimed.

3 Things i am not... Amazing, handsome nor charming... Adam's met somebody. "And i'm meeting up with him tomorrow on a date!" He exclaimed. My heart dropped completely, it's all over. There's no point in me spilling too Adam now... I laid on the floor, sobbing silently, my scarred wrist across my stomach, leaving faint bloody patches on my top.

"Awwh, well im so happy for you Adam" Cam said softly. "Tommy?" Cam yelled. I didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone. I just wanted to die... "Tommy are you asleep?" She yelled, her voice was coming closer. "Yo Tommy?" Isaac shouted. "He's not in his bunk!" Monte said worriedly. There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Tommy? Tommy are you in there?" Cam said softly. I kicked the door, signifying i wanted to be alone. "Tommy can i come in please?" Cam asked me softly, i don't like saying no to Cam, i really don't. I picked up my jacket off the floor, forgetting about my bare and scarred wrist. I opened the door.

"Yeah Cam?" I asked. She knew i'd been crying again. I watched her eyes trail down to my arm, and she looked back up to me with worry. "Tommy, what the hell is going on?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head and bit my lip. "I don't fucking know anymore to be honest Cam, i really don't..." I cried. She hugged me. "Tommy you need to tell him, look at you. Look at yourself in the mirror!" She exclaimed. I looked, i'm a mess. "Cam, if i could, i would. But i can't!" I sobbed. "It'll ruin everything, Adam will hate me forever!". I sighed. "It won't ruin everything, remember what Adam said to you during the sound check, it doesn't matter what you are or what you do, we're family and we love you no matter what!" She said softly. I gave her a weak smile. "I'm gonna try and sleep it off...or at least get sleep..." I sighed. She handed me my ipod. "Don't leave it too late Tommy" She said wisely. I nodded. I laid in my bunk and closed the curtains. Popping my headphones in, comforting myself to Manson. She said don't leave it too alte...but what if i already have?...


	10. No, i Dont know if i understand

**ADAMS POV**

As we scrambled back to the bus, my head lingered on the amazing time i had at the club. I met this really amazing guy, his name's Joe, he's super handsome, really charming and he's just amazing! We got in, but Tommy was no where to be seen, he was probably in bed, or listening to music.I'm still worried about him though, he's been really secretive and quiet, and emotional over the last few weeks, and it's scaring me. There's no headbanging Tommy anymore, there's no funny funny Tommy anymore, No joker Tommy, no Tommy... He's hiding. He's hiding somewhere. I want my old best friend back. What will it take? I sighed as i sat down. Out of the corner of my eye i could see Tommy walking to his bunk, and i shit you not, i swear i saw blood on his arm. Has he been harming? Why? What's making him so upset? I really need to know. I want to help him, doesn't he want help? He can't cope, i can see it, he cant cope at all, his body language, the way he talks, the way he hides away...

I need him to crack to me, but what if i put him under too much pressure? I need to know why he's like this...

* * *

I woke up on the sofa, fuck i must of been lazy last night. Oh, im going on my date tonight. Im excited! I stood up, and went to get a soda from the fridge. "Morning Tommy" I said softly as he stood a few centimeters away from me. He smiled lightly. "Hey Adam" He said softly.

"Tommy guess what!" I giggled. "Wah?" He said softly, yawning. "I'm going on a date tonight!" I giggled. His eyes widened slightly. "With who?" He asked. "Is this an interrogation now?" I asked sarcastically. "Nope, just wondering thats all" He replied. I nodded. "I'm going with a guy called Joe, i met him in the club last night, he's really nice!" I giggled. "Oh cool, have fun" He all of a sudden sounded un-interested.

"What Tommy? Are you jealous?" I said sarcastically. He scoffed. "Me? Jealous? Nah! I'm just thinking, don't get your hopes too high, just in case he's a total prick and breaks your heart, cos you hardly know him like..." Tommy said. Why is he acting so strange... "I think a certain little elf is jealous!" I retorted. His brows fell, he frowned a little. "Tommy seriously, what the fuck is up with you lately?" I asked. He shook his head, and sat on the sofa. Im really worried about him... I fiddled with my phone, texting Joe mainly. But yeah...

Tommy had his earphones in, his music was loud. He was tuned out. But after about an hour, i heard sleepwalker on his earphones. I looked over at him, he was totally oblivious. But then, i saw the saddest thing ever. I watched a single tear fall from his eye and roll down his pale cheek. I pulled his earphone out. He glared at me for a second and then adjusted his eyes, he spaced out i guess...

"Tommy, seriously. I need to know, what's making you so upset? These last few weeks have been emotional for you, iv'e seen it in the way you act. You've broken down several times, you're not telling me anything. You're hardly talking to me! Don't you trust me anymore Tommy? Huh?" It came out as a snap, but i wish it hadn't. He looked at me. That look...that look...I watched another tear roll down his cheek. "What's making you so fucking upset?" I asked. He was spinning me out. "Do you really, want to fucking know?" He bit. He stood up. "Yes i do, why won't you fucking tell me?" Was all i said.

"Well here it is! Believe it or not, i'm in love with you. I fucking have been since day 1, i thought it was just lust. But it's not. But hey, heres it goes, iv'e fucking ruined everything. And it hurts, because i know you don't, won't and never will love me back. Happy?!" He cracked. He cracked all the secrets. I was shocked. Did he really just say..he loved me? "T-tomm? I don't know w-what to say.." I stuttered.

"Just don't say anything, yeah? It hurts enough as it is...Im going out. I don't know where i'll go. I don't know if i'll be back. Have fun on your date tonight!" He snapped. How can i go on this fucking date? I forced my feelings for Tommy to the back of my head. I need to register what just happened. Now i don't know if he's gonna come back... "Tommy wait!" I called after him...but he was already out the door. I'm even more worried about him than i was in the first place... What do i do now? I text Joe...

Me: "Joe listen. I cnt come tonyt, theres been a tour issue n it needs to b sorted. srry, had a fab tym with u last nyt tho x"

Joe:" Adam i understnd. Dw bout it. We cn still talk tho :) x"

Okay so Joe understood, i hope. My worries just faced Tommy for now though...Is he gonna return? "Cam!" I shouted. nearly breaking down into tears. "Adam what's up?" She asked softly. "Tommy just cracked to me, under pressure, iv'e fucked up Cam. He's gone, what if he doesn't come back?" I cried. "He will come back, don't worry hon" She said softly. "Go have a lay down" She told me. I laid down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. I hummed sleepwalker. Now i know why he gets emotional about this song... "Tommy, i am so sorry...please come back..."I whispered aimlessly into the air crying.

After i'd cried for about 3 hours. I heard the bus door open and click close. "Tommy!" I hear Cam exclaim... Thank god he's back...


	11. Two Peas In A Pod

**TOMMY'S POV**

Well that went fucking fantastic...I just told Adam everything, i got virtually no fucking reply. I knew this would happen if i told him, he doesn't give a shit. Why did i fall in love with him. Curse him, curse his looks, curse his smile, curse his sass, curse his worry-ness, curse his love...curse everything.

I ran down the dark streets of Birmingham, i found a small bar. I'll just get wasted and return to the bus in the morning. I sat in the small bar, the tender was a red-headed woman, a white waist top which was too small, pushing up her breasts, see if i hadn't of fallen for Adam, i'd be drooling by now...but i felt no attraction, what so ever...

"What can i get ya hon?" She asked politely. I love her accent though.. "Can i just have a whiskey, jack if theres any?" I asked. She smiled. "Ah American. Yeah sure, on the house" She said nicely. She leaned over the desk. "What's there name?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked. "That look in your eyes, what's there name?" She asked "Wait you don't even know-" " she cut me off. "I'm Hayley, what's your name" She asked. "Tommy.." "Now we know each other, Hi Tommy. What's there name?" She asked. She hardly knew me but still, she obviously wanted to help.

"Well...I fell in love, with a guy called Adam, and it hurts. Because i was too scared to tell him, i kept breaking down, i kept crying, im stressed out. He asked again earlier what was up, and i cracked, i snapped at him and told him everything and ran here" I sighed. "Was he the first person to know?" She asked. "No, i told my friend Cam ages ago because she's like mother bear, and she told me tell him when im ready, but don't leave it too late. Now he's going on a date..." I started to sob. She walked around the bar and sat on the bar stool next too mine. She was nice to me...why does she want to help me. "With a girl? Pr did you come out to him?" She asked. "I came out to Adam, he's gay. But it's the first time iv'e ever come out to anyone else other than Cam..". I felt a little emotional but she was trying to help me... She handed me my drink.

"I left it too late, what am i gonna do!" I cried. She put an arm over my shoulder. "Tommy, it's not too late. You've just gotta explain to him how you feel, he'll understand" She said softly. "What happens if he doesn't understand?" I asked nervously. "Then fuck him, not literally, if he doesn't understand, he needs to sort his head out, because a perfectly good heart has fallen head over heels for him. Listen, Tommy, iv'e known you what, half an hour? And i like you, your a really great person who will go on to do great things, if he doesn't understand he's a prick!" She said softly. I smiled at her. "They're probably gonna leave without me now.." I moaned. "Well heres my number, text me and tell me how everything goes. If it goes bad, call me and tell me where your at and i'll bring you back to my place for a bit." She said. Handing me a piece of paper with her name and number on it. I smiled at her. "Thank you Hayley, this helped a lot" I said thanking her kindly, hugging her. "Now go, before they leave without you" She laughed. I smiled and ran out of the bar. I ran all directions, remembering the way i came. I put the piece of paper deep in my pocket. "Please be there Adam, please.." I said under my breathe. Finally the bus came into site. I opened the bus door, greeted by a hug from Cam. " I was so worried about you Tommy!" She said softly. I smiled. "Where's Adam?" I asked. "In his room, why?" She said softly. "I need to sort out the shit i started" I sighed. I knocked his door.

"Adam, it's Tommy. I want to talk to you. And it can't wait!" I said, knocking the door. I heard some shuffling and then he opened the door, his eyes we're red, had he been crying? "What?" He groaned. I walked in and he closed the door. "Adam, what i said earlier, it wasn't supposed to come out the way it did, so first and foremost im sorry. But its true, iv'e fallen head over heels for you, and there's nothing i can do to help it. I didn't tell you because i knew it'd screw our friendship up, the least you could do is stay friends with me." I sighed. " I hope you understand.." I said softly. I turned on my heel, he doesn't understand, no answer, the look in his eyes. But before i could open the door Adam rested a hand on my shoulder, and spun me around. "Tommy, you don't understand. I fell for you from day 1, but i had to push the feelings to the back of my head because you told us all you we're straight, Tommy i love you, but it was complicated because i thought you'd never-" i cut him off. "Love me back" He sighed and nodded.

"Tommy" I looked up into his royal blue eyes. "What?" I said softly. "I love you" He said softly. "You, you what? Really?" I retorted. He nodded. "Yes, really. I love you Tommy, with all my heart" He said. "i love you too Adam"

"Will you be mine?" Adam asked me softly. I nodded. I hugged him, tightly.

"I'm sorry, for everything Adam, for ruining the show in London, for not telling you, i'm sorry!" I cried into his shoulder. He shh'd me softly, his hand rubbing my back. "I'm sorry for nagging you" He said softly. I shook my head. "Shut up and kiss me" I said softly. He giggled, his lips landing softly onto mine. Our lips worked fluently together, i sat on my bed, against the wall. The kiss getting hotter and hotter. His hands were up the back of my top. I pushed him even closer to me (If that was possible). one of his hands we're tangled in my hair and the other on my back. I had my hands up the back of his top. He yanked my hair again.. "Adam.." I groaned. He pushed me even closer to him again, and i felt friction. Fuck it felt good... I broke the kiss, and started to kiss his neck. "T-tommy..." He moaned, it was such a beautiful sound.

There was a knock at the door. "You guys? You haven't killed each other yet have you? I fucking hope not..." Isaac yelled. "Isaac piss off" Tommy laughed. I heard Cam chuckle. "Maybe we should leave the room and sit in the lounge-ish-area, before they suspect something dirty" Adam laughed. Winking at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. As we walked out, Cam stood there with a shit eating grin on her face. "So?" She asked. "We're good" I said softly. As Ada, let go of my hand i turned to Cam. "We're together, but shhhhh!" I whispered. Cam's grin extended. "I'm so happy for you hon!" She giggled. Hugging me.

I sat on the sofa, and pulled out the paper in my pocket. "Whos that?" Adam asked. A friend of mine, called Hayley. She helped me." I said happily. He smiled.

I copied the number into my phone.

Me: "Hayley, thxx so much 4 all the help:). He understood + believe it or nt, we're 2gether now! Thxx so much! Hop soon! Tommy xx"

Hayley: "No probz Tommy. Yur rlly nice, we shud meet up agen soon:). Well dun wit Adam btw, hope it all goes well:) xx"

Me: "Yea, we shud:). I'll txt u wen we're close by + meet u sumwere :) x"

Hayley: "Aww, Ok! Hav fun Tommy :) x"


	12. The Events of the night

**ADAMS POV**

Okay so the fright and surprise of my life is that Tommy and I are now dating. I don't get why he'd get so emotional about being in love with someone. But since when was he gay? How long has he been hiding it? Well its out now, but Monte, Isaac, Terrance,Brooke,Taylor and Sasha don't know yet... I don't know how we'll tell them but oh well. We're nearly at Manchester now, the Show is tomorrow night, so we have some time to relax at the hotel. We pulled up outside the new, bigger, hotel. Tommy was asleep on the sofa.

I squeezed his shoulder. "Wake up glitterbaby, we're here" I said softly. His eyes fluttered open. We followed the band into the, immaculate hotel, it was absolutely beautiful, i looked around as we walked to the desk. "Welcome Mr. Lambert, Welcome Glam Band." The nice hostess said to us from behind the desk. "We reserved our left-over-luxury suit's for you all, 2 in each suit, enjoy your stay" She said politely, handing me four keys. I smiled, we all piled into the elevator, and to my surprise as we got off on our floor, there was a gay couple, happy, hand-in-hand. I smiled at them, one of them recognized me. "Adam!" He shouted. I turned around, a short man, with another man who was slightly taller, smiled at me. "Hey there" I said softly. "Thank you so much Adam, you saved me life" He said happily. I gave him a hug. "Aww that's real sweet!" I said. He handed me a poster. "Could you sign this for me? And can i have a picture with you? Quickly? I'm coming to the show tomorrow night as well but.." He laughed. "Of course i can! Hope you have fun at the show tomorrow night too" I said happily. Signing the poster and taking a picture with the fan. Tommy smiled at me. "Why can't i be inspiring, good looking and life-saving like you!" Tommy pouted. "You are! You just haven't noticed!" I laughed. He smiled at me. I scanned the room key, and by fuck it was a luxury suit.

"Oh my god.." I gasped. Tommy's eyes lit up and he jumped onto the king-sized bed in the corner of the suit. "Come and get me!" Tommy giggled. His eyes we're flaming, he turned from normal, to seductive. And seductive Tommy was seducing me... "Oh really" I laughed. I ran over to the bed and jumped on the end of it, Tommy bouncing slightly. I crawled on top of Tommy and kissed him. I felt his tongue burst into my mouth, caressing over my own, his hands up my shirt, clawing lightly at my back. He was a kitten, nonetheless, my kitten. He pulled my shirt off. I looked him in the eye. "You sure about this glitterbaby?" I asked him, just to make sure. "Sure, positive." He said with a smirk, he led kisses between my pecks, and started to flick my left peck with his tongue. "mmm" i moaned, my body arched towards him. I was still in top of him. I sat up for a second, to discard his shirt, his body...Oh my god he's perfect... "You're fucking beautiful Tommy!" I whispered softly in his ear, i saw him blush. I felt something hard against my leg, and i knew then, this was really about to happen. Im basically taking his 'gay Virginity' in a way. But he's letting me so that's fine. I stripped him off, for a short guy, Tommy was pretty big...fuck that, he was huge! "Im jealous" I giggled. He blushed bigtime. We we're both naked by now, i didn't want to hurt him, he was so fragile in a way, but in other's he was hard as nails. "Who's topping?" I asked, i didn't really care who topped, iv'e done both before soo... "You can top" Tommy said softly.

I looked at him a little shocked. "You sure babe?" I asked softly. He nodded and shot me a smile which any guy or girl would fall for. He's so perfect... "It's gonna hurt to start with though" I warned him. He nodded. "I don't care, as long as it's with you" He whispered. I leaned over and kissed him softly. "You ready?" I asked. "Ready as i'll ever be" He retorted. I circled his entrance, before inserting a digit. Tommy winced at the feeling, i twisted it, and turned it before adding the second. "A-adam..." He moaned huskily. That is one of the most sexiest sounds...EVER. I continued to stretch him, until he was stretched enough, and when he started to moan, i knew i was doing right. "I think your ready" I smiled at him. He just smiled back. "Alrighty then...Put it in" He said sarcastically. "Tommy thats not even funny!" I laughed at him. I turned him over, so he was laying on his back, and so i could see him. "I want to see how beautiful you really are" I moaned into his ear. I steadied myself, and slowly, entered him. Every inch deeper, he'd moan lightly. Such a beautiful sound.

"Fuckkk..." Tommy hissed. His chocolate eyes squeezing shut. "T-tommy" I moaned. Once i was completely in, i slowly started to thrust...And he was going crazy. "Fu-fuck! Ah-a-Adam!" He moaned. I laid my head on his collar bone, and laid soft kisses. "H-harder.." He panted. "F-fuck...Harder!" He gasped for air. I thrusted into him, faster, and harder. "AH-AH-AD-D-ADAAAAAAAMMM!" He screamed. I chuckled. reaching down, taking his enlarged member into my hands. I started to thrust his cock along with the thrusts into his ass. Fuck he loved it. I got faster again...

"Ad-adammm!" He moaned, his breathe was rapid, his heart was racing, sweat rolling down his body. "Your f-fucking beautiful T-tommy" I whispered softly. He whimpered and continued to moan. "F-fuck." I moaned. "Glitterbaby...Fuck..." I moaned once more.

"Ad-adam...ADAMMM!AH-I-OH SHIT I-IM G-G-ONNA C-" His moans and screams we're cut off by both of us reaching our climax. I moaned softly. Tommy came all over his stomach and my chest, but i didn't care. I slowly pulled out and laid beside him. He shuddered from the remainder of his orgasm.

"T-that w-was a-amazing" He panted. I looked down into his gorgeous brown eyes. "You we're amazing glitterbaby" I said softly, kissing his cheek

"We gotta try that again soon sometime" He chuckled. I smiled at the smaller blonde, cuddling him, not caring about the sticky liquids on our torso's. I pulled the blanket up, mmm nice and warm...


	13. The Day AfterWhat?

**TOMMY'S POV**

I woke up in my lovers arms. It was a bit weird in a way, now and then i'd wake up with a girl, in my arms, but this was much different, i felt safe, i felt comfortable. I liked it. I looked around the suit, and there was specks of light peeking through the quality velvet blinds. I slowly got up, kissing Adam softly on the lips, his eyes fluttering open second's later.

"Good morning gorgeous" He said softly, i blushed, smiling at him, wondering how messy my hair was. "Good morning babyboy!" I giggled. He smiled softly, picking up his phone. " We gotta sound check in 3 hours, so we got some time to eat, get ready and make out if you're up for it" I chuckled, i love how casual he is about everything. "Sound's great" I said softly. "I'm gonna take a shower, plus my ass kills" I giggled, walking towards the suit's bathroom. "Fuckin' hell" I mused, briefly looking around this fit-for-a-king bathroom, there was gold and pearly white tiles, pearly white and silver basin's. Fuck, this was luxury...{Now i sound like a hotel inspector, level up}... I hummed a Nine Inch Nails tune, i don't recall what one though, i do recall turning on the shower and relaxing though. Mmmm the water felt good against my burning skin. I washed my body, hair and any remaining make up off, feeling polished. I got out of the shower with the towel hanging loosely around my waist. "Is it safe to come out?" I yelled. I heard Adam chuckle. "It's always safe, it's not like im gonna eat you or somethin" Adam chuckled. I laughed and walked towards my suitcase. I pulled out my blue skinny jeans, plain black tee, and my converse, nothing to fancy, just a comfy, presentable and casual look. I got dressed, Adam looked quite happy today...wonder why? "You do know we can't tell anyone else, yet, right?" I said softly, he looked up and raised a brow. "I know glitterbaby, We'll tell them when we're ready, c'mon, i'm starving let's go to the lobby" He retorted. We walked to the elevator, to we're we found Brooke and Cam. "Hello Ladies" I said in a fancy voice. "Tommy Joe!" Cam said in a rather bouncy voice hugging me. "He-Hey!" I chuckled. She smiled. "Missed me much?" I joked. She rolled her eyes and laughed, Brooke was rather quiet. Wonder why that is?...

Adam was talking with Brooke quietly, then he turned and gave me a sheepish smile. "What?" I retorted in a rather high tone. He blushed. "Urm..." He said..

"What Adam?" I retorted again. "She knows" He said motioning to Brooke. "Know's wha? Knows? KNOWS? H-How?!" I stuttered, I looked at Cam who also looked baffled. "Wasn't me" Cam sighed, flailing her arms. "Then how?" I said to Brooke. "Maybe moan and groan into a pillow Tommy, You're not exactly quiet when um.. yeah, Thank fuck you're at the end of the hall and it was just us next door" Brooke said cautiously. I gave a sheepish smile, and then blushed. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

Hayley: "Hi Tommy! How's things going? x"

Me: "Hiya Hayley!, Thing's r gr8 at the mo, how R u? x"

Hayley: "I'm gud thx Tommy :). Maybe u cud introduce me 2 Adam nxt time ur near x"

Me: "Gud gud! N yea i will, promise x"

"Who ya texting?" Adam asked softly. "Close friend" I replied. Adam smiled lightly, as the elevator stopped in the lobby, we we're greeted by a few fans, and then Monte, Isaac, Terrance and Taylor. Monte whom stuffing his face with Great British Bacon. "Hey guys" Adam yelled. My heart yearned to grab his hand and hold it in mine, but we're in public, and even if these fans found out, they'd go crazy! (Yes i know what you sick minded glambert's write about me! Don't deny it!...). I walked over to the buffet, to be honest i wasn't too hungry, my ass still kills so it's putting me off...But i'll be eating like a fucking pig later...but fuck it!..

I put pancakes, bacon, egg and some sausages onto my plate and headed towards the band table, where everyone seemed to be half asleep but munching on whatever edibles they'd decided up on. I sat on the end of the table, minding my own business. My mind kinda lingered on what Brooke now also knew... I'm kinda nervous, i mean, i love Brooke to bits and everything, and i know her little crush on me (It's probably gone now after last night *YES*), Brooke isn't really the 'quiet type' I just hope she doesn't go telling the band, OR THE FANS. OR BOTH. I hummed a Manson song while darting my eyes around the room to see if i could find something to stare at. Then a woman seated next to our table left a newspaper by her seat on the floor...With the headline "**ADAM LAMBERT LOVER? OR ADAM LAMBERT'S TOY?**" With a fever photo underneath...i fucking hope Brooke ain't said anything...

* * *

We'd finished the sound check, we got 6 hours to play around with . "Brooke?" I said rather loudly. She turned around and smirked at me. I know that smirk... "Yes Tommy?" She pondered. I furrowed my brow. "What was in the newspaper?" I asked. "Fever, and you two are publicly lovers" She said, she sounded proud of what she'd achieved. But i sure as hell wasn't. "Why Brooke..Why?" I groaned. She shrugged her shoulders. "The newspaper twisted my words, they interviewed me and asked 'So are Adam and Tommy really dating?'" She said. I shook my head. "Tommy! Believe me, you know i wouldn't do something like that, you know i wouldn't!" She snapped. "Im sorry, Brooke. Im just sketchy now..." I sighed.


	14. The End Of The Road

**ADAM'S POV** ***RETURNING TO THE US*:**

I walked off the airplane, Tommy next to me, my car was still in the lot, so that's good. Tommy lived with me anyway.. "Thank you so much Adam, these passed 6 months have been absolutely amazing!" Tommy sighed smiling. I smiled at the blonde. "Couldn't of done it without you glitterbaby" I giggled. We got to the car lot and put our suitcases in the trunk. "Hey Adam" Tommy exclaimed. "Yeah Tommy?" I sighed, i was a little jet lagged, just a little. "Don't you think we should come out to the fans now...i mean...We shouldn't keep secrets from them, nor the band" Tommy spoke wisely. "Okay i'll post it on twitter tomorrow" I sighed. Tommy shook his head and walked towards me. "Fuck twitter, come out to them like this, we can be hollywood's best couple or whatever the fuck its called" Tommy giggled, cupping my face in his hands. My hands we're placed on his hips. Those sexy, skinny hips. His lips landed on mine softly. Not a dirty hot kiss, but a passionate one, full of love. I hear the fans screaming, luckily the bodyguards had kept them a good few yards away, so me and Tommy could have a little space. I saw the camera flashes and the lovesick fans waving at us as i opened my eyes and pulled away slowly. Leaving a thin strand of our mixed saliva connecting us. "Glamberts!" I yelled happily. They all screamed with Ecstasy, i loved pleasing the fans. "Is it real now?"A younger, fangirl-looking teen asked. I nodded. "When wasn't it?" Tommy chuckled. I blushed. I saw the band walking across to me. "I'm gonna miss ya so much Adam" Cam sighed sadly. I hugged her tightly. "You'll always be motherbear of the band, even when you're not with us." Tommy said cheerfully. Hugging her. Monte and Isaac walked over. "I'm sticking with you bro, these last few months have been pure fucking memorable. I am the Isaac Carpenter of you're band. if you let me stay that is" Isaac said softly. I hugged him. "Yeah you're staying, deff man" I said trying to impersonate him. Monte seemed a bit edgy at first, but then walked over to us. He's probably jet lagged as well, i mean, who isn't at this moment. But he looked kinda down as well, why? "What's up Mont?" I asked. He smiled at me lightly. "Nothin', just tired as hell" He groaned. Tommy was all jet lagged, but he wanted to please the fans, he was over signing a few auto-graphs, it made me smile hugely that he adored them as much as i did, he looked to adorable... On the other hand i was also signing auto-graphs. The way the fans smiled at me is lovely, i appreciate it a lot. Doing shows and signings and meet n greets is my way of thanking the fans...as well as interviews.

"Thank you Glamberts! Hope to se y'all soon!" I announced. I watched them wave as Me, Tommy and Cam piled into a limo. Monte Getting into a cab and Isaac waiting for his wife. As the limo pulled off i relaxed and sat back. Tommy on the other hand was quite alert, he almost looked uncomfortable, curious even...why? "Well heres my stop..." Cam said about 20 minutes later. I frowned. "Aww, Cam im gonna miss ya a lot, text me? Good luck with you're band" I said willingly. She smiled. "Im gonna miss you loads Adam, we all gotta do a re-union soon or somethin', yeah?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Cam" Tommy said loudly. "Thank you, for everything" Tommy said calmly. She smiled and hugged him. "See ya guys soon" She said as she walked towards a complex of condo's. "Thank you glitterbaby, for making these last few months worth wile, everythings been amazing, YOU'VE been amazing" I said softly, kissing his pale cheek. He smiled and blushed lightly. "No, thank you Adam, for everything" Tommy said softly, nuzzling into my shoulder, much like a cat would, he's my kitty... "So what's the plan?" Tommy asked. "Well, we gotta few more shows, but then we make a start on the second album, which should be awesome!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Well before we let anything else pass, i wanna promise you something" Tommy said softly. I raised my brow. "What?" I said. A little confused... "I promise to never leave you, NEVER, you mean everything to me and you've made my dreams come true and you're in my dreams to, everything iv'e ever wanted and needed, you've been able to give to me, i don't know how to thank you enough Adam, All i can say is I Love You" Tommy said softly, grinning lightly at me. I blushed majorly. "Aww Tommy, I'm glad im able to make you happy, and that iv'e made you're dreams come true, that's the best thing ever! I love you so much Tommy, i'll never ever ever leave you! Ever!" I vowed. Hugging him tightly. He smiled and kissed me softly. "Glitterbaby" I said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much" I whispered.

"I love you too Adam" Tommy whispered back smiling, his chocolate eyes gleaming. He was just amazing...

**Okay guys i do apologize for how crappy the story went, but i can't spend too much time on this story, i gotta concentrate on other stories im planning and about to write, Expect 1 or 2 more happier Mpreg's in the next few weeks/months, Expect some Saulbert, Some Floynter, some Andley, and some surprizes! Love you guys :) **


End file.
